Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 221
"The Final Duel - Part 1", known as "The Fated Last Duel" in the Japanese version, is the two hundred and twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. This episode marks the beginning of the final Duel between Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi to determine the Pharaoh's fate. If Yugi wins, the Pharaoh will be able to return to the Spirit World; otherwise, Yami must remain in the "real" world for another 5,000 years. Summary (NOTE: for steps in the Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Arrival at the Temple of the Realm of the Dead * Ishizu Ishtar has taken Yugi and the Pharaoh (along with all their friends) to the shrine of the Millennium Stone, its final resting place. * At the entrance, Téa asks why they have to rush into things: after all this might be the last time they get to see the Pharaoh. Ishizu replies "Yugi and the Pharaoh must carry out this battle ritual as quickly as possible; if too much time should pass, their window of opportunity will close". * Inside the Temple and in front of the Tablet of the Realm of the Dead, Ishizu explains what will happen next by reading the text engraved on the Tablet. : Ishizu Ishtar: "Before the ritual can begin, the Millennium Items must be returned to the Stone from whence they came. The Eye of Wdjat will then peer into your soul Yugi, thus unraveling the Pharaoh's spirit from your own". * Yugi begins placing the items one by one: first the Millennium Eye, then the Millennium Key, the Millennium Scale, and finally the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Necklace, and the Millennium Ring (NOTE: for dramatic effect, before placing the Rod, Necklace and Ring the scene briefly focus on their previous owners Marik, Ishizu and Bakura). * Before placing the final item, his Millennium Puzzle, Yugi thinks about the wish he was granted. : Solomon Muto: (thinking) "All of this began the day Yugi solved that puzzle and it will all end the moment he returns it." : Yugi Muto: "All right, here it goes." (thinking) "(...) And my wish did come true the day I met my friends! And thanks to you Pharaoh, I'm ready to give it back." * After placing the final item, the Eye of Widjat lights up and separates Pharaoh Atem and Yugi from one another (they both wear the same clothes as the original Yugi and they both seem to be equal in height; later in Duel however it is obvious Yami is slightly taller than Yugi). : Mokuba Kaiba: "Hey wait, so which one are we supposed to root for?" : Téa Gardner: (thinking) "If the Pharaoh wins, he gets to stay, which means we won't have to say good-bye." : Joey Wheeler: "We gotta root for Yugi guys, it's the only way to set the Pharaoh's spirit free." : Téa Gardner: (thinking) "Joey's right. I should want what's best for the Pharaoh and that's for his spirit to move on. I have to be strong." : Yami Yugi: (thinking) "This is the first time in my life that I've hoped for my opponent's victory, but in order for this Duel to truly test our readiness to separate, I must fight with ALL my strength." : Yugi Muto: (thinking) "Pharaoh, now that you've left the Millennium Puzzle I can't hear your thoughts any more, but somehow I still know what you're thinking. And I feel the same way. If you've taught me anything is to put your heart into your Deck and Duel with everything you've got. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" : Seto Kaiba: "I guess we're about to find out who the true 'King of Games' is." * THE FINAL DUEL BEGINS!!! (see Featured Duel section below) Enter "Obelisk the Tormentor" * During the Duel, after Yami Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor" and destroys Yugi's "Stronghold the Moving Fortress", there is a small pause. Their friends comment on what just happened. : Joey Wheeler: "Yugi!" : Tristan Taylor: "You've gotta hang in there dude!" : Joey Wheeler: "The Pharaoh means business!" : Téa Gardner: "Yugi...!" : Duke Devlin: "Poor guy. Not only did he get clobbered by Obelisk, but thanks to "Swords of Revealing Light" he can't strike back!" : Yami Yugi: (to Yugi) "I told you I wouldn't go easy on you." : Mokuba Kaiba: "Check it out guys! Yugi is back on his feet!" : Seto Kaiba: "Big deal. There's still no way he can stand up to Obelisk." : Duke Devlin: "Then why is he smiling?" : Bakura Ryou: "Perhaps Yugi WANTS to lose so the Pharaoh doesn't have to go!" : Joey Wheeler: "No way, Bakura! Yugi may not wanna say goodbye, but there's no way he'd be happy about losing." : Téa Gardner: "So why the smile?" : Joey Wheeler: "He's having the time of his life! Think about it, Téa: this is Yugi's shot to finally PROVE himself! Usually he takes a back seat during Duels, but this time he's in control of his own Deck! So this time instead of standing BEHIND the Pharaoh, the two of them are face to face for one last Duel." : Téa Gardner: "Yeah, but can Yugi win?" : Joey Wheeler: "(thinking) It's gonna be tough. But if anyone can do it, Yugi can!" * The Duel resumes. Featured Duel: Pharaoh Atem vs. Yugi Muto - Part 1 Turn 1: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws "The Tricky". He then Special Summons "The Tricky" (2000/1200) from his hand in Attack Position by discarding one card. Atem then Sets a card ("Bounce Spell"). Turn 2: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Swords of Revealing Light" and subsequently activates it. Now Atem's monsters cannot attack for the next three turns and all of his monsters must be face-up. Yugi then Normal Summons "Green Gadget" (1400/600) in Attack Position. Since "Green Gadget" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yugi to add "Red Gadget" from his Deck to his Hand. Yugi then Sets a card. Turn 3: Pharaoh Atem Due to Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light", Atem cannot attack (3 more turns). Atem draws "Rebellion" and subsequently activates it to force Yugi's "Green Gadget" to attack its controller. "Green Gadget" attacks Yugi directly, but Yugi activates his face-down "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" to Special Summon the latter (0/2000) in Defense Position and use it to intercept the attack. The attack fails (Yugi 4000 → 3400). Turn 4: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Ties of the Brethren" and subsequently activates it to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 3400 → 2400) and Special Summon "Red Gadget" (1300/1500) from his Hand and "Yellow Gadget" (1200/1200) from his Deck in Defense Position. Since "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", and "Yellow Gadget" are on the field, the ATK of "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" becomes 3000 ("Stronghold the Moving Fortress": 0 → 3000/2000). Yugi then switches "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" to Attack Position. "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" attacks Atem's "The Tricky", but Atem activates his face-down "Bounce Spell" to transfer the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" to Yugi's side of the field. Yugi then switches "Green Gadget" to Defense Position. Turn 5: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws. He then activates "Tricky Spell 4" to Tribute "The Tricky" and Special Summon four "Tricky Tokens" (2000/1200 for each) in Defense Position (as Yugi controls four monsters). These Tokens cannot attack. Atem then Tributes three of his "Tricky Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yugi's "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" (Yugi 2400 → 1400). Atem then Sets a card ("Summoning Clock"). Turn 6: Yugi Muto Due to "Swords of Revealing Light", Yugi cannot attack (3 more turns). Yugi draws. He then Sets three cards and Normal Summons "Silent Swordsman LV0" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Pharaoh Atem Atem draws. He then Sets a card ("Mirror Force") and activates "Card of Sanctity" to force both Duelists to draw until they have six cards in their hand (Atem and Yugi both draw six cards each). "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks Yugi's "Silent Swordsman LV0", but Yugi activates his face-down "Ground Erosion" by selecting the Monster Card Zone occupied by "Obelisk the Tormentor". Yugi then activates his face-down "Turn Jump", but Atem activates his face-down "Summoning Clock" in response. Due to the effect of "Turn Jump", the Turn count moves forward by three. The effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. At the same time the LV of "Silent Swordsman LV0" increases by three and it gains 1500 ATK ("Silent Swordsman LV0" → "Silent Swordsman LV3": 1000 → 2500/1000) and "Summoning Clock" gains three Turn Counters. Yugi activates the effect of "Ground Erosion" to send it to the Graveyard and negate the effects of "Obelisk the Tormentor", as well as decrease its ATK by 500 for each Standby Phase that "Ground Erosion" has been face-up on the field ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 4000 → 2500/4000). Because monsters were summoned during the onset of an Attack, Atem has the option of canceling his attack, which he does. Atem then activates the second effect of "Summoning Clock", sending it to the Graveyard and Tributing his "Tricky Token" in order to Special Summon "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600), "King's Knight" (1600/1400), and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000/X000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "King's Knight" was summoned while "Queen's Knight" was on the field, its effect activates, allowing Atem to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", it gains 1000 ATK for each card in Atem's hand. Atem currently has three ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": X000 → 3000/X000 → 3000). Yugi then activates his face-down "Ambush Shield" to Tribute "Red Gadget" and increase the ATK of "Silent Swordsman LV3" by the DEF of Red Gadget" ("Silent Swordsman LV3": 2500 → 4000/1000). "King's Knight" attacks and destroys Yugi's "Yellow Gadget". "Queen's Knight" then attacks and destroys Yugi's "Green Gadget". Atem then Tributes "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight", and "Jack's Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in Attack Position ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 3000 → 2000/3000 → 2000). (NOTE: In the anime, Atem also has to recite the Hieract chant to "unlock" Ra. It's chanted exactly as it's written on the card itself, so no-one but Atem himself and the Grave Keepers can understand it. The Japanese version has him chant in this idiom, so a transcription of it isn't possible.) Due to the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", its ATK and DEF are equal to the sum of the respective ATK/DEF of the monsters Tributed to Summon it ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ? → 5000/? → 4000). Duel continues next episode. Trivia * The order the God Cards are summoned is the same order they debuted in the series (though they were summoned by different people). Also, the ATK of "Slifer" was 3000 when it's Summoned, which was the same amount of ATK that "Slifer" had when it was first Summoned by Strings. * This 4-part Duel was voted the most popular on the 4Kids Website. Mistakes * In the dub, when Pharaoh Atem Sets "Mirror Force", the card appears to be "Dark Mirror Force". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes